This invention relates to a seat and more particularly to a seat which is easily transportable.
Conventionally seats are in the form of chairs or stools having three or more legs for supporting a seating member in a stable seating position. Shooting sticks having a single elongate ground engageable support and a pair of outwardly foldable seating members at the upper end of the elongate support are also known, but these are neither particularly comfortable nor particularly stable.
It is also known from my British Patent Specification No. GB 2211725B to provide a seat formed as an integral plastics moulding and comprising a seating member, a ground engageable support depending from the seating member, the seating member alone being incapable of maintaining the seating member in a stable seating position, and a stabilizer. The stabilizer projects forwards of the seating member and includes, at a position removed from the seating member, a leg abutment for making contact with the front of a seated user's leg at or above the knee joint. This seat is more comfortable and stable than shooting sticks but suffers from the drawbacks that it is expensive to make and relatively difficult for a user to carry.
According to the present invention there is provided a seat comprising elongate ground engageable support means, elongate stabilizer means pivotably connected at one end to one end of the support means, a seating member secured relative to the stabilizer means or the support means at or adjacent to said one end thereof, and means for releasably locking the stabilizer means in a first position in which it is co-extensive or substantially co-extensive with the elongate support means and in a second position in which it extends at an angle to the support means and forwards of the seating member, the stabilizer means including, at a position removed from the seating member, leg abutment means for making contact with the front of a seated user's leg.
Preferably, the seating member is secured relative to the stabilizer means but it could be secured relative to the support means particularly if a slot is provided in the seating member for the stabilizer means to pass through.
Preferably, the stabilizer means is adapted to extend between a seated user's legs.
Preferably, the leg abutment means is adapted to make contact with the front of both legs of a seated user at or above the knee joints.
Preferably, the support means is pivotable and, to a limited extent, slidable relative to the stabilizer means and the releasable locking means, preferably, comprises sockets (or projections) on the stabilizer means, which sockets (or projections) can be selectively engaged by the support means.
Conveniently, the lower end of the support means is provided with a ground engageable spike covered by a removable cover having a non-slip base.